hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Dreaming (video)
Star Dreaming is the third Hi-5 Australia video in 2000, released by Roadshow Entertainment. And DVD released on April 9, 2002. Songs Include Infobox Dream On.png|Dream On Infobox You And Me.png|You And Me (Tour version) Infobox In A Different Place.png|In A Different Place Cast 'Hi-5' * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon 'Puppeteers' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Charli Robinson Chats Special Features on this DVD * Hi-5 Karaoke Songs - Sing-Along with Hi-5 * Sharing Stories * Songs of the Week * Audio Commentary - Commentary by Helena Harris and Helen Martin * Character Scene Select * Previews - Videos are Playing Cool Five Alive, Snow Party Music Machine Animal Adventures, Summer Rainbows, Move Your Body and Cushion Kids: Meet The Kids. * Available on CD and Cassette - 4 Hi-5 CDs are Jump and Jive with Hi-5, It's a Party, Boom Boom Beat and It's a Hi-5 Christmas. Trailers Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-41-256.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-56-322.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-25-44-074.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-25-47-385.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-22-59-551.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-23-03-779.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-21-30-392.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-21-36-385.jpg bandicam 2019-06-30 20-32-36-238.jpg Segments *Dream On *TIM travels to meet the silver stars and they sing together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful). *CHARLI imagines how life would be on the silvery moon. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful). *KATHLEEN builds a rocket of tins. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 41 (Outer space). *CHARLI pretends to be the moon bunny. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 1 (Physical) *NATHAN dresses up as a super hero. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 45 (Wonderful fancy dress party). *KELLIE and Chats look at the silver stars and talk about them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three friends (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) who travel by a flying carpet to cloud land (Charli's place). Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 41 (Outer space). *You And Me (tour version) *TIM makes sun, moon and shooting stars music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 41 (Outer space). *CHARLI catches shooting stars. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 29 (Movement). *KATHLEEN makes a picture of the world with different colours, from the grass to outer space. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 32 (Your world). *NATHAN pretends to travel to the moon. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 41 (Outer space). *CHARLI pretends to be a star. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful). *KELLIE and Chats watch at stars and sing to them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 41 (Outer space). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a turtle (Kathleen) afraid of darkness inside her shell, her friends (Kellie the duck, Tim the dog and Charli the bird) help her to overcome her fear. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 17 (Pets). *In A Different Place *Night Time, Sleep Time DVD Gallery Star Dreaming.jpg|DVD Video Gallery Opening_Star_Dreaming.png Hi-5 Dream On 1999.png Tim S1 E35.png Charli S1 E35 4.png Kathleen S1 E41.png Charli S1 E1 1.png Nathan S1 E45.png Kellie S1 E35.png Sharing Stories S1 E41.png Hi-5 You And Me Tour Version.png Tim S1 E41.png Charli S1 E29 3.png Kathleen S1 E32.png Nathan S1 E41.png Charli S1 E35 3.png Kellie S1 E41.png Sharing Stories S1 E17.png Hi-5 In A Different Place.png Hi-5_Night_Time,_Slep_Time_Star_Dreaming.png Trivia *During the credits, it shows the instrumental version of Night Time, Sleep Time instead of the Hi-5 Theme reprise. 2000 VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning Scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (1996-2011) (Full screen) tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (9).jpg 2002 DVD RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (1996-2011) (Full screen) Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2000 Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Series 1 Category:2002 Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia